He Won't Get Bella Bella Will Be Fine
by verta
Summary: Ohmigosh! Another Edward POV One Shot! This time, his thoughts while on the plane to Phoenix, during the James hunt. How is he feeling, and what will happen when he sees Bella is not at the airport...Read and Review, and check out my other oneshots!


"He won't get Bella. Bella will be fine." I kept repeating to myself as the plane trudged along. James had caught wind of our scheme somehow, and was now heading towards Phoenix, or was already in Phoenix, anxiously awaiting his prey. I had decided to best course of action would be to take Bella somewhere safe myself. Even if James knew we'd be together, at least I would know she was safe. These past three days were torturous enough; not only did it feel like I was walking around with half of myself missing, but there was no absolute way of knowing if that most important part of myself was safe.

I sighed, drumming my fingers impatiently on my arm rest; a bizarre action for a vampire. Emmett looked over at me, and patted my shoulder in a brotherly way.

"_Don't worry," _he thought. _"We'll get through this."_ I smiled at him. His words didn't relieve my stress, but it was still a nice gesture.

I closed my eyes, and tried concentrating solely on Bella, not on her potentially impending doom. I thought about her hair, and how beautiful it had looked in our meadow, that day when we declared our love for one another. I saw her smile in my mind. I saw her perfect lips pulled upwards, in one look that showed so many emotions; happiness, love, and trust, but never fear. I thought of her skin, how soft and warm it felt, and naturally of the intoxicating scent that had caused so much trouble for both of us.

How could I have been so stupid? I had let my elated feelings of my love for her cloud all reason. I knew there were nomads in the area. Alice had seen them and warned me. Yet I was so excited to have Bella see my family acting normal (well, normal for us, anyways), and maybe give her the illusion that we were more human than vampire. Instead, we were in a bigger mess than ever. I had confidence in Alice's ability to protect Bella. Doubt, however, was constantly creeping up into my thoughts, destroying my pictures of Bella as I knew her, with Bella in pain, or worse, Bella dead.

The plane began to descend. I took a deep breath to relieve my nerves; another weird gesture for a vampire. Emmett looked over at me.

"Ready?" he said, grinning. I smiled slightly.

"Are you?" I replied. He winked, and cracked his knuckles menacingly.

As soon as the plane skidded to its stop, I bolted out of my seat, quickly elbowing past the other passengers, who took to long to collect their belongings. It had been close to three days since I had seen Bella. My arms longed to hold her close and let her know I was there now, and she would be safe.

Pushing past the bewildered flight attendant, I ran too quickly to find Alice and Bella. I needed to feel her warm skin against mine, and breath in the scent of her hair and her skin.

Stepping off the terminal, I quickly scanned the room, and found Alice. Her face was blank and emotionless. Cautiously, I started to walk over to her, when she suddenly snapped out of her trance, and frantically looked around the airport. I stopped. Jasper came running from around the corner, and quickly went over to her, looking concerned. Alice looked directly at me, her face fraught with tension. Emmett caught up with me, and evaluated the situation in his usual astuteness.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Where's Bella?" I didn't answer. Alice rushed over towards me, and took my hand in hers.

"Where is Bella?" I asked, trying to mask my overwhelming distress. Alice shook her head.

"She's gone," she replied. My heart fell past my stomach. I began to tremble.

"Where is Bella?" I asked again. Alice closed her eyes, and showed me a ballet studio. At first, I saw nothing but a room of mirrors. The picture changed, and I saw dark shadows moving in the mirrors. I heard a scream.

"She's in trouble. James may already have her. Edward, we have to move." She whispered.

I took my hand away from hers. "Don't say that." I snapped.

"We have to move now, before it's too late." Jasper quietly inserted himself into our panic.

I looked quickly at my brothers and sister, and ran out of the airport, as fast as I could, concentrating only on how beautiful Bella was, and how much I loved her. I refused to believe that I could be too late to save her. I began to chant again.

"He won't get Bella. Bella will be fine."


End file.
